Honkyung University
Honkyung University (漢晨大學校 Honkyung Taihokkō) is one of the most prestigious private research university in Surea. It is a leading Surean university, similar to one of America's Ivy League institutions, in particular, its Faculty of Engineering Science is one of the best and oldest engineering schools in Surea. Many notable alumni, who graduated from the faculty, include chairmen, vice chairmen, and CEOs of the nation's leading companies, such as Tenraku, Aurora, and Taiken. Other faculty too, produced most of the nation's leader. Founder Fuzutawa Idachi (福澤伊大知) originally established it as a school for Western studies in 1863. The main campus is Honkyung University, Konggei, with its branch campus located in the city of Miyubi. It has fourteen faculties, which cover a wide range of academic fields, with each operating independently and offering a broad spectrum of creative and unique educational and research activities. Honkyung's baseball team plays in the Konggei Big10 Baseball League, while its basketball team plays in the Kunji League. Honkyung has one of the largest financial endowments of any Surean university. As the nation's the most prestegious science and technology institution, it has been considered by many to be the MIT of Surea. Institution Honkyung University was founded with private fundings from Fuzutawa Idachi and was initially staffed with a number of Surean engineering and science talents educated in the United States. From the onset, the emphasis has been in theoretical as well as applied research. Honkyung University continues to be Surea’s foremost center of strategic R&D projects. The University’s some 540 faculty conducts research in cooperation with academics and industries all over the world. Honkyung University offers grants and fellowships to international students. The President of Honkyung University, Professor Emeritus Dr Kenwo Kitagisa (常長健吾), is a chemical engineer. Professor Hiyani Tensou (天草智), a biotechnology scientist, serves as Provost and CEng Akiteru Zaruda (熊本幸成), a mechanical engineer, as Vice President for General affairs. The University has for many decades, recruited faculty from overseas. The current President, Professor Emeritus Dr Kenwo Kitagisa, taught for many years at MIT. His predecessor, CEng Professor Emeritus Dr Jessie Bones, a Nobel Prize laureate and a physics professor from Oxford University, was the first foreigner to head a Surean university. The vast majority of professors come from US higher education institutions. The school engages in many international programs with leading European and Asian universities. Campus Honkyung university consists of two campuses each in Gonan-chi, Konggei and Nankong-chi, Miyubi. The Konggei campus is served a subway station situated on school grounds. The Miyubi campus also has a station named after it. Organization and administration Faculty It has fourteen faculties, which cover a wide range of academic fields, with each operating independently and offering a broad spectrum of creative and unique educational and research activities. The faculties are: * Faculty of Engineering Sciences * Faculty of Medicine * Faculty of Languages & Cultures * Faculty of Communication & Social Sciences * Faculty of Natural Sciences * Faculty of Law * Faculty of Economics & Finance * Faculty of Education * Faculty of Human Ecology & Human Movement Sciences * Faculty of Music * Faculty of Art * Faculty of Business and Commerce * Faculty of Environment and Information Studies * Faculty of Pharmacy Graduate School * Graduate School of Humanity * Graduate School of Economics * Graduate School of Law * Graduate School of Human Relations * Graduate School of Commerce * Graduate School of Medicine * Graduate School of Engineering Science and Technology * Graduate School of Business Administration * Graduate School of Media and Governance * Graduate School of Health Management * Graduate School of Pharmaceutical Sciences * Graduate School of Law * Graduate School of System Design and Management Administration Honkyung University is chartered as a non-profit organization and is owned and governed by a privately-appointed board of trustees known as the Honkyung Corporation. The current board, with 66 members drawn from scientific, engineering, industry, education, and public service leaders, is chaired by Miki Sasugu (小川未希). The corporation approves the budget, new programs, degrees, and faculty appointments as well as electing the President to serve as the chief executive officer of the university and presiding over the Institute's faculty. Professor Emeritus Dr Kenwo Kitagisa is the 16th president and has served since November 2005. Honkyung University is "a university polarized around science, engineering, and the arts." The chair of each of Honkyung's academic schools reports to the dean of that school's faculty, who in turn reports to the Provost under the President. However, faculty committees assert substantial control over many areas of Honkyung's curriculum, research, student life, and administrative affairs. Research Honkyung University's research institutions operate as an independent research center at the level of a college, receiving support in terms of finance and facilities. Honkyung is currently conducting research planned by the government and private businesses that are worth mounts as much as 600 billion yun. In terms of ownership of intellectual property rights, Honkyung faculty and researchers disclosed 478 inventions, filed 1301 patent applications, received 729 patents, and earned 479.8 billion yun in royalties and other income. See also * List of universities in Surea Category:Republic of Surea Category:Buildings Category:Organizations